La guerra Demoníaca
by Tedtakii
Summary: Los caballeros de oro viven sellados dentro de una enorme roca, sus espíritus no descansan en paz, sus sentimientos, sus sufrimientos, perdidos tras aquellos días. Ahora, el mundo necesitan de su ayuda, ya que el malvado Satán, volverá de las tinieblas para reencarnarse y volver a resurgir su ejército. Ahora, Atenea debe ayudar a los caballeros de oro junto con Seiya y los demás,
1. Prólogo

**Nueva historia, no me gusta mencionar al demonio y todo eso, pero he pensado en hacer un fanfic en el que él es el villano y los caballeros de oro tienen que luchar por el bien de todos. Es posible que haga hasta historias románticas en este fic. **

**Parejas que van a salir:**

**Aioros x Marin**

**Y otras parejas que se me irán surgiendo, aunque he pensado poner a Agasha en Saint Seiya actual, como amiga de Afrodita, Minerva sería Mine, la amiga de la infancia de El Cid, pero en Saint seiya actual. He visto cosas raras que me vienen a la mente, solo sería de la serie o me basaría en personajes de The Lost Canvas para hacer parejas. ¿Qué me recomiendan?**

**Pero esta historia estará llena de combates, aventuras. Espero veros animar a los caballeros de oro, a ver a quien se le ocurre una pareja sin usar OC. **

**Prólogo **

Hace dos siglos, la guerra de los caballeros de Atenea contra los espectros de Hades, fue una de las más terribles, en la que murieron varios caballeros importantes de aquella época. Después de la victoria, los caballeros de Atenea rezaron por todos los fallecidos en aquella guerra, pero desde la primera Era de los caballeros, después de cada guerra Santa, otra amenaza se aproxima, para aprovechar que todos los caballeros de oro han fallecido, para dominar todo lo que tienen a su paso. Ese ejército es el de los Caballeros Demoníacos, muchachos entrenados por la reencarnación de Satán.

En aquella época, la Diosa Atenea se vio en la obligación de buscar a alguien para que pudiera reemplazar a los caballeros de oro o una persona capaz de resucitarlos de su tumba para combatir en aquella guerra. Ella dio con la persona indicada, que le concedió veinte días para que los caballeros de oro salvaran el mundo de la amenaza de los demonios. Los caballeros de oro, vestidos con una armadura blanca y dorada, representando a los ángeles de Dios, lucharon con el poder dorado y el poder divino que Dios ofreció a los caballeros de oro para vencer al ejército de Satán y a su reencarnación. Los caballeros de oro, volvieron al mundo espiritual, menos Dohko y Shion, que son dos de aquellos caballeros que vivieron aquella guerra.

Dice una leyenda, de que los caballeros se convirtieron en espíritus para buscar a su reencarnación o las personas capaces de portar la armadura de un caballero de oro, que son los únicos capaces de luchar contra esos demonios. A parte, de que necesitan a la Diosa Atenea para poder contactar con los ángeles de Dios, capaces de otorgarles poder a los caballeros de oro y convertir sus armaduras en algo divino.

Otra curiosidad, es que los caballeros de bronce y de plata, intervinieron de forma muy relevante, ayudando a los caballeros de oro, para luchar contra el ejército de Satán y vencer a su caballeros.

Actualmente, nadie conoce esa historia, solo Dohko, que se mantiene en silencio, ya que es un tema prohibido de mencionar, aunque tarde o temprano tendrá que salir a la luz, aunque... el caballero de Libra, está sellado en una roca donde su espíritu descansa, al igual que sus compañeros, esperando el juicio de los dioses.


	2. Los misteriosos cosmos

**Otro capítulo, aun no pondré a los malos, esperaremos unos capítulos más.**

**Otra cosa, a ver si os gusta esta idea... ¿qué os parece si los caballeros de oro están perdidos en la nada? Un lugar todo blanco, para que puedan planear y comunicarse entre ellos. Otra pregunta... ¿Es muriano o Lemuriano?**

**Sobre Shion, y la pregunta de Jabed... Shion está muerto, no lo sellaron en la roca. Los caballeros de oro están sellados en la roca de la obertura del cielo, incluyendo Dohko, vamos intentar salvarles de ese sello. Y sobre Mu, te prometo que saldrá mucho, porque el Lemuriano o muriano (no se cual es de las dos correcta) tiene mucho que ver con él. A los demás, gracias por comentar ^^**

**Decisión**

En el Santuario de Atenea, ahora se respira la paz en el ambiente, la Diosa no siente amenazas y tampoco ha recibido visitas. Para ella eso le parece perfecto, ya que los caballeros de oro están sellados en aquella enorme roca. Ella se veía en la situación de ir a visitarlos, aunque le iba a doler, porque sus cosmos aun se sienten. Saori, cogió su bastón, se arregló el pelo y salió de la casa. Bajó las escaleras y mientras pasaba casa por casa, sentía un vacío. No solo lo sentía ella, también todas aquellas personas que se encariñaron a ellos, los que se divertían escuchando sus risas, sus armaduras cuando se movían o sus melodiosas voces que se escuchaban cuando se reunían en el Coliseo para contemplar a los chicos entrenar. Saori los echaba de menos, sobre todo no podía evitar llorar recordando el cariño que se había ganado con Saga de Géminis.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Aries se encontró con Kiki, estaba sentado en un banco, ella lo vio triste, con un colgante con el que daba vueltas en sus dedos para no aburrirse, no se dio cuenta de que Saori estaba ahí observándolo, pero ella tuvo el valor de acercarse a él y arrodillarse ante el pequeño que lloraba. Ella con cariño lo abrazó y le preguntó si quería ir a verlos, para que pudiera saludarlos con ella. Kiki la miró con los ojos llorosos y aceptó la petición que Saori le había pedido. El pequeño se levantó del banco y la acompañó. Llegaron hasta una plaza, donde habían desplazado la roca hacia una plaza, para usarla como estatua en honor a los valientes caballeros de oro. Ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de que habían dos amazonas y una muchacha de vestido blanco, observando la roca. Saori y Kiki se acercaron, se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de Marin, Shaina y Agasha.

—Atenea...—se sorprendió Marin ante la presencia de su Diosa.

Las otras chicas al escuchar el nombre de Atenea lo que hicieron fue apartar la vista de la roca y mirar atentamente a Saori. Shaina corrió hacia Kiki y lo abrazó, para que no estuviera triste. Se dieron cuenta que se podían sentir sus cosmos, parecía que querían decir algo, pero era imposible escuchar sus voces de aquella roca. Echaban de menos escucharles reír y hablar de todas las tonterías que contaban cuando estaban en aquellas fiestas organizadas por ellos mismos para celebrar cumpleaños, para pasarlo bien o para celebrar eventos importantes, como la navidad. Marin con cariño se acercó a la roca y la tocó para sentir el cosmo del caballero al que acariciaba con su mano.

—_Como deseo que estés aquí... sigo sintiendo esa admiración hacia ti, aunque..._—pensaba Marin mientras miraba atentamente el rostro de sufrimiento de Aioria.

Saori se acercó a la roca y se puso a mirar a los doce caballeros atentamente, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad, se sentía como si ella tuviera la culpa de aquella horrible imagen. Siempre salvándola y ellos siempre estaban ahí para salvarla, aunque en la época en la que Saga se hizo Patriarca ellos parecían que no le eran fiel, sentía que desde siempre la han seguido, defendido y protegido. Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir sus cosmos, pero le parecía extraño que el cosmo de Dohko parecía como si no estuviera tranquilo, su espíritu no estaba en paz, parecía que quería comunicarse con ellos, pero conque fin, ¿quería advertir de algo? Kiki se sentía triste, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en los buenos momentos junto con Mu.

Saori acompañó a Kiki hasta el Coliseo, ambos estaban siendo acompañados por Shaina, Marin y Agasha. Querían ver cómo estaban los muchachos que aspiraban a ser caballeros algún día. Se sentaron en las gradas y se pusieron a mirarlo todo. La tranquilidad era lo único que podían sentir en ese momento, pero a Saori se le ocurrió algo que seguro que para Marin y Shaina le iban a gustar.

Japón.

Seiya estaba asomado por la ventana, observando el mar. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar el aire limpio de la naturaleza, pero su momento de meditación se le vio interrumpida cuando pican a la puerta con fuerza. Se dirige hacia ella y la abre. Se sorprende cuando ve a Shun, él le deja entrar y se asomaron a la ventana, para que el peliverde sintiera lo mismo que sentía Seiya.

—Que paz—respiró Shun el olor a mar.

Seiya hizo lo mismo que su compañero, no tenían palabras para definir aquella sensación. El joven peliverde dejó de mirar el mar y se fijó en su amigo. Seiya hizo lo mismo y le sonrió.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no visitamos el Santuario? Tengo ganas de ver a Saori... a Marin... a Shaina... a todos—empezó a recordar viejos tiempos Seiya, volviendo a fijarse en el mar.

Shun hizo un gesto de "buf", demostrando que también echaba de menos a sus amigos. Pero tenía algo que comunicar a su amigo.

—Shiryu se ha ido al Santuario, dijo que quería ver a su maestro—

—Hace bien, aunque parezca que no, puedo sentir sus cosmos desde aquí. Es como si no se hubieran muerto, creo que siguen sufriendo—dijo Seiya mirando el cielo azul de Tokio.

Shun hace lo mismo, la calma que tenían se esfumó cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Seiya salió corriendo como una bala con cara de: Que no llego, que no llego. Lo cogió y se dió cuenta de que al otro lado estaba Saori. El caballero de Pegaso se puso tan contento que se lo transmitió a Shun. La joven al otro lado empezó a enseñar una sonrisa, pensó que igual aquello era lo que podía hacer. Le gustaba escuchar su voz, pero nunca se lo había dicho, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en él y comunicarle algo que a él le gustaría escuchar.

—Seiya... tengo una noticia que contarte—se mostró amable Saori al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué noticia?—preguntó intrigado Seiya que miraba a Shun sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Mañana cogeré un vuelo para Japón, tengo algo muy importante que contaros—se puso a llorar de la alegría Saori al transmitirle la noticia.

Seiya se puso tan contento que le pidió a Shun que pusiera su oreja al teléfono, para que ambos pudieran escuchar las palabras de Saori. Ella, supo que estaba el caballero de Andrómeda y divertida se lo comunicó también a él, pero le dijo que Shiryu había cogido un avión para el Santuario. Ella al escuchar al peliverde, prefirió quedarse para esperar la llegada del joven caballero del dragón y decirle a él algo importante.

Shiryu estaba en el avión, estaba junto con Shunrei, que decidió acompañarle, porque también quería ver a Dohko. Ambos se miraron y ella acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, él, sonrió y se puso a acariciar y a jugar con el pelo de ella. Mientras tanto, se puso a mirar por la ventanilla y pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaban en Grecia. Shiryu tenía ganas de aterrizar para volver a ver a Dohko. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla, éste recibió una sorpresa, cuando Hyoga le saludó. Parecía que ambos iban a ver a sus maestros y se sonrieron.

—¿También vas a ver a tu maestro?—preguntó Shiryu sonriente.

—Pues claro, no sé tú, pero yo llevo semanas sintiendo su cosmos, parece que está triste—dijo Hyoga.

—¿También lo sientes? Es como si mi maestro me quisiera decir algo, pero él no puede—

Hyoga se sentó junto con la pareja y se puso a escuchar música. Pero se le fastidió cuando la azafata le comunicaron de que ya habían llegado a Grecia.

—Vaya, con las ganas que tenía de escuchar música—

—Es mejor ver a nuestros maestros, en vez de escuchar música clásica—se rió Shiryu de la pequeña desgracia de Hyoga que lo tomó con gracia.

Cuando se bajaron del avión, vieron a Saori, estaba esperando la llegada de ambos y se acercó corriendo a ellos, para abrazarles, incluyendo a la joven Shunrei. Atenea los llevó hacia una limusina y los llevó hasta el Santuario. Tenían ganas de ver a sus maestros y averiguar si es verdad que sus maestros estaban desesperados por algo, querían de alguna forma comunicarse con ellos.

En aquella plaza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la roca en la que estaban sellados los caballeros de oro, empezaron a salirles lágrimas en los ojos. Con aquella imagen se demostró que aún seguían vivos, que querían salir de allí, pero el cuerpo de Dohko empezó a desprender algo de cosmos, como si quisiera llamar la atención y decir algo a todos, algo que quería comunicar.

En otra parte, un muchacho Muriano viajaba por los montes de Jamir, hasta que pudo sentir ese cosmos, pero no solamente empezó a sentir aquel cosmos, también empezó a sentir el de alguien que conocía.

—Qué extraño... ¿le estará pasando algo?—

¿Qué les pasa a los caballeros de oro? ¿Porqué quieren llamar la atención y atraer a los caballeros de todo el mundo? ¿Porqué la estatua de Dohko es la que más cosmos desprende? ¿Qué quiere comunicar Saori a los caballeros de bronce?


	3. Lágrimas en el vacío

**Buenas a todos, aquí traigo otro capítulo, aún no he mencionado nada de los demonios, pero hay algo que si pueda llamar la atención, pero que lo voy a guardar hasta que se conozca mejor ese algo o alguien. **

**Sobre los romances, he añadido cosas como recuerdos de ellos. **

**Dejo sorpresas, cualquier duda preguntarla y de paso... Gracias por comentar ^^ eso me alegra y me anima a seguir con el fanfic.**

**Lágrimas en el vacío**

Shiryu, Shunrei e Hyoga, con la compañía de Saori, se dirigieron al Santuario. Cuando llegaron, Kiki los esperaba y con alegría corrió tan rápido para abrazar a los tres. Llevaban meses sin verse, en su rostro se notaba lo contento que estaba, la presencia de sus amigos le alegraba tanto que se olvidaba de los problemas que tanto le atormentaba tras la pérdida de su maestro Mu. Todos fueron a caminar, se pusieron a respirar el ambiente del Santuario, les calmaba la mente, aunque para Shiryu le era difícil, porque el cosmos de su maestro Dohko se sentía más cerca. Shunrei empezó a darse cuenta de que él no estaba tranquilo, no podía soportar verle así, la joven tenía ganas de ver a Dohko, al igual que él, quería saludarlo, sentir lo que Shiryu siente, pero que seguramente ella no podrá sentir.

Llegaron hasta el Coliseo, donde se encontraron con Marin y Shaina, la dos al ver a los caballeros de bronce y a Saori se preguntaban, si no era Atenea la que tenía que ir a Japón para darles la sorpresa a sus chicos y comunicarles aquella noticia que tanto deseaba contar. En aquella bonita reunión de amigos, todos empezaron a sentir un cosmos familiar, esta vez no era la de los caballeros de oro. Los caballeros de bronce se sorprendieron al verle con aquel pelo azul que se movía a causa del viento, con aquella apariencia ruda y seria, con aquella cicatriz perpendicular que va desde la frente hasta la nariz, con aquella personalidad fría, agresiva, y un alma solitaria que viajaba por el mundo para estar tranquilo sin que nadie le molestara.

—Ikki, ¿qué haces aquí?—se sorprendió Shiryu ante la presencia de su compañero.

Ikki no respondió a la pregunta de su compañero, lo miró fijamente y se acercó a Shiryu, lo miró cara a cara y le enseño una breve sonrisa. Con amabilidad le estrechó la mano, mostrando su respeto hacia él. Tras un rato en silencio decidió responder a su amigo.

—Vine por que sentí el cosmos de los caballeros de oro, estaba interesado en venir aquí para curiosear un poco aquel trozo de roca. La verdad, vengo de allí, los he visto y sus rostros de tristeza me enternecieron—se mostró frío Ikki aunque le dolía hablar de los caballeros de oro.

Shiryu empezó a darse cuenta que no era el único que sentía los cosmos de los caballeros de oro, también Hyoga e Ikki estaban ahí para averiguar qué pasaba con ellos y porque sus cosmos se sentían constantemente. La curiosidad se le hizo más fuerte, al igual que su hermano Hyoga, que no se aguantaba, tenía ganas de ver a Camus aunque fuera a distancia. Tenía la sensación, desde que empezó a sentir el cosmos de su maestro, tenía la sensación de que no estaba feliz, de que quería decir algo, pero no solo Dohko insistía con dar señales de vida, también los otros caballeros de oro, que por alguna razón, tenían ganas de salir de aquella prisión injusta en la que estaban encerrados. Shunrei, empezó a ser pesada y a pedirle constantemente a Shiryu de que quería ver a Dohko, él tenía que satisfacer sus deseos, porque también quería verlo, pero no solo a él, también a Shura y a los demás, que por alguna razón los echaba de menos.

Todos menos Kiki, llegaron hasta la plaza, donde la roca en la que estaba los caballeros de oro sellados, estaba situada, a modo de estatua para adornar el lugar y para darles el honor que se merecen. Cuanto más cerca estaban de aquella roca, el cosmos de los caballeros de oro se hacía más intensa y fuerte, parecía como si quisieran llamar la atención y se dieran cuenta que los tres caballeros de bronce, Atenea, Marin y Shaina, estuvieran ahí, observándoles, aunque les parecería imposible conseguir el objetivo que tenían de llamar la atención. Shiryu e Hyoga se acercaron a ellos, se quedaron mirando atentamente los rostros de los caballeros de oro, les llamaba la atención de que sus rostros transmitían aquella tristeza que enternecían el corazón de los jóvenes, parecía que estaban sufriendo y eso para los caballeros de bronce les parecía triste y doloroso. Shiryu se puso a mirar más de cerca el gesto de su maestro Dohko, Hyoga hizo lo mismo para mirar el rostro de Camus, el caballero del cisne, empezó a ver algo que le llamó la atención y se puso a llamar desesperadamente a Shiryu. El joven de nacionalidad japonesa se acercó y se fijó en las mejillas de Camus, parecía como si estuviera llorando, en su rostro había hielo que parecía lágrimas. Atenea, Shunrei, Marin y Shaina, curiosas ante aquella imagen se acercaron y se fijaron también. Saori se sorprendió tanto que lo único que se puso a decir, era que los caballeros de oro estaban llorando. Shiryu, para averiguar si era lágrimas o no, tocó la mejilla de roca de su maestro Dohko y las notó húmedas, luego, con curiosidad, se llevó el dedo con el que tocó el rostro de su maestro y probó si era o no lágrimas de verdad, y efectivamente, según él, era lo que todos estaban sospechando.

En el vacío, el lugar donde la ausencia de material era notable. Allí no se podía hacer nada, solo desesperarse de la ausencia de lo que más se necesita hasta la persona que más se aprecia. En aquel vacío blanco, un muchacho de cabellos castaños, meditaba y frotaba en aquel lugar, donde lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas y vueltas a causa de la gravedad de aquel lugar. No estaba solo, había otros hombres que acompañaban al muchacho, todos desnudos, donde la nada les imbuye totalmente. A lo lejos, se empezó a escuchar una voz tranquila, que hizo abrir los ojos del hombre de pelo castaño y observar el punto de donde vino aquella voz. Allí estaba, un hombre de cabellos lilas, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que sus compañeros y que tímidamente se tapaba sus genitales a causa de la vergüenza, al estar desnudo completamente.

—Dohko, cada vez que te miro a la cara, veo que estás intranquilo, tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien ahí fuera—se preocupó el joven de cabellos lilas a su compañero.

—Es que... tengo una sensación... es la misma que hace dos siglos... la misma...—se puso nervioso Dohko al recordar cosas del pasado.

Mu estaba confuso ante las palabras de Dohko, no sabía que era aquella sensación, pero él es el único de los caballeros de oro que vivió la guerra de Hades hace siglos junto con Shion, su intuición le decía que después de aquella guerra hubo algo peor, por eso Dohko no podía descansar en paz y quería romper ese sello, para salir y ayudar en lo que sea en esa sensación de la que habla el viejo.

Todos los caballeros de oro estaban recordando y echando de menos todo aquello que dejaron en el exterior. Todas aquellas personas que más quieren y con las que desean volver a abrazar. Aioria, flotando gracias a la gravedad de aquel vacío, pensaba en todo lo que hizo en el exterior, pensaba en Seiya, en el Santuario donde había sido entrenado para ser caballero de oro, en su amada Diosa Atenea, pero en lo que si pensaba y le torturaba la cabeza constantemente, era en Marin, siempre la protegía de sus enemigos, de Shaina, de la gente que la hacía daño, la seguía admirando por su fuerza de voluntad y valentía, pero lo que nunca pudo hacer fue decirle lo mucho que la quería, aunque para él, ella era algo prohibido, ya que a los caballeros de oro les tenían completamente prohibido el matrimonio, por la razón de que tenían que estar protegiendo las doce casas y no estar pendientes de una mujer e hijos.

Aioria no era el único que estaba desesperado, había otros caballeros que sentían esos sentimientos.

Shura, sentado en el vacío y llorando, pensaba en todo lo que dejó fuera, su Excalibur, la Diosa a la que le es fiel, su casa de Capricornio y sobre todo, en aquella amazona que le hacía recordar a la persona que más quiso en el mundo, a su amiga de la infancia Minerva. Seguía convencido de que era ella y que por culpa de aquel sello nunca iba saber la verdad, aunque al igual que Aioria, sería incapaz de enamorarse, Shura odia el amor, los besos, el matrimonio, porque solo tiene ojos para su diosa Atenea y siempre tenía que seguir unas reglas. Pero no podía evitar pensar en la muerte de Aioros, en su mejor amigo, en la persona que en verdad quiso, aunque por motivos de mentiras y falsedades tuvo que matarlo y traicionarlo.

Afrodita también vivía ese sentimiento de tristeza y de desesperación, sus pensamientos le hacían volverse loco, pensaba en los cosméticos que había dejado en su casa, que seguramente estarán allí caducándose o que seguramente Saori estuviera usándolos sin su consentimiento, también estaba preocupado por su belleza, porque su piel estaba pálida a causa del vacío, también su rímel que se le había corrido de tanto llorar, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más le torturaba su corazón, era el pensar que nunca iba a volver a ver a Agasha.

Deathmask también sufría aunque era el caballero más arrogante y orgulloso del grupo, pensaba en sus fantasmas, aunque como Afrodita, era lo de menos. Pensaba en su hermano menor Paulini, siempre lo ha tenido que cuidar, acomodar en su casa para que no estuviera solo, pensaba que él estaría en estos momentos sufriendo por su pérdida, se preocupaba mucho y eso a Deathmask le desesperaba, pero sentía como el cosmos de su hermanito cambiaba a cada momento, como si no fuera él, le confundía bastante, por eso, tiene que llamar la atención, quiere salir, saber que pasaba ahí fuera, aunque gritara constantemente la palabra "ayuda".

Mu observaba atentamente a Dohko, pero pensaba en el exterior, en todo lo que había dejado ahí fuera, echaba de menos la torre de Jamir, el tener que arreglar armaduras, en su maestro Shion, que aunque haya muerto aún lo aprecia y se preguntaba así mismo quien iba a visitar ahora la tumba de Shion, pero a quien echaba de menos era a su alumno Kiki, lo quería como a un hijo, lo crió y le enseñó a ser como él, tenía las mismas ganas que Dohko de volver a salir de allí y abrazar nuevamente a su amigo Kiki.

Aldebarán estaba también pensativo, recordando cosas muy importantes, sobretodo en aquella hermosa flor que un día le regaló aquella pequeña joven, del cual solo recuerda su aroma y su dulzura a la hora de hablar. Se había puesto a comparar la flor con ella, y con la conclusión de que ambas eran hermosas.

Milo estaba de pie, sin importar que sus compañeros vieran sus genitales por ahí bailando, no sentía vergüenza ante la presencia de los demás. Pero eso no le importaba tanto, ya que al igual que los demás, pensaba en sus cosas, en el exterior. Echaba de menos cuando hacía footing por el Coliseo a las tantas de la mañana sin importar el frío que hacía o el calor que solía calentar en verano. También los momentos en los que salía con su compañero Camus para tomar algo en el bar donde solían visitar constantemente, para jugar al póker, al dominó o simplemente para beber y emborracharse. Pero para Milo siempre había una razón para visitar aquel bar, era la presencia de aquella hermosa camarera, que siempre le gritaba por sus groserías o por que la molestaba constantemente, aunque nunca se olvidó del momento de la sacó a bailar.

Camus echaba de menos el frío de Siberia, también recordaba las tierras donde nació, donde se crió junto con las personas que más quería. También la chica que le dio el motivo para llamar a su Anillo Congelante Koliso. Pero eso no era lo único que recordaba, también su casa, el querer leer un libro para poder terminarlo, manejarse con sus gafas para la lectura, en el hielo y sobre todo, en su alumno Hyoga, que desde el combate que tuvo contra él en la casa de Acuario, no lo ha vuelto a ver, aunque lo ha visto varias veces, pero de vista.

Saga no sabía que pensar, solo que no podía evitar pensar que su diosa Atenea pudiera estar en peligro, mientras ellos estaban ahí encerrados sin poder hacer nada. Pensaba en el Santuario, donde todos podrían estar llorando sus muertes y pensando que podrían hacer con ellos, hasta pensaba que la gente desde fuera estuviera pensando destruir la roca o usarla como estatua de adorno sin querer ayudarlos, pensando que serían un estorbo para todos. Saga echaba de menos a su hermano, aunque solían discutir y pelearse por quien era el mejor, pero por una parte lo quería, tenía la sensación de que si siguiera con vida pudiera ser él quien podría estar al mando de las doce casas, se sentía arrepentido por el daño que había ocasionado y que Kanon era el más indicado para ser el Patriarca. Él espera el momento para salir y volver a respirar el ambiente griego, con el que se sentía a gusto y tranquilo sin la molesta presencia de la gente cuando estaba echado en aquel césped.

Dohko pensaba en muchas cosas, solo tenía en mente esa preocupación que le está desesperando, lo único que le hacía olvidar en aquellos problemas era su alumno Shiryu y en Shunrei, pensaba en cómo podrían estar ellos, si estaban bien ahí fuera o en qué pensarían hacer con aquella roca. Tenía tanto miedo, que solo le importaba la seguridad de todas aquellas personas que más quería, se le partía el corazón con solo recordar que podría estar pasando algo como aquella vez, después de la Guerra contra Hades hace siglos.

Shaka era el que escondía todo, sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos, aunque no podía evitar pensar en su casa, donde podía meditar y escuchar al pesado de Deathmask gritarle al oído, aunque le parecía un estorbo, en el fondo, le empezaba a tener cariño, no solo por ser su vecino, si no porque veía como su compañero estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Atenea y de que estaba arrepentido por todo el daño que había ocasionado. No solo era Deathmask el único que pensaba que había un extraño cosmos que envolvía al hermano de éste, también otros cosmos que no puede percibir demasiado bien, le confunde. Había algo que si podía hacer, tenía una idea, pensó en algo para salir de allí, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio para no alterar a sus compañeros, tenía algo que en que pensar y buscar...

En el exterior, Saori acompañó a los caballeros de bronce hasta el Coliseo para que descansaran después de aquella fuerte emoción al ver las lágrimas de los caballeros de oro, era evidente de que aún seguían con vida y que tenían que salvarlos, pero Atenea tenía otra cosa en que pensar y tenía que comunicarlo.

—Ya que estáis aquí, me gustaría pediros que mañana temprano me acompañéis al aeropuerto para volar hacia Japón—pidió Saori mientras miraba a los tres caballeros de bronce que estaban sentados juntos.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó con cierta curiosidad Hyoga.

—Es que tengo pensado organizar otra vez el Torneo Galáctico—dijo Saori mostrando su parte más amable y sonriente.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritaron los tres caballeros de bronce al mismo tiempo.

—Espero que acepten, quiero hacerlo en honor a los caballeros de oro y poder así acabar el que una vez empezamos—dijo Saori mirando a los alumnos entrenar para ser caballeros.

Los tres caballeros de bronce hicieron lo mismo que su diosa, hasta que decidieron aceptar, para hacerle ese honor a los caballeros de oro, se merecían mucho y más, porque son los más importantes en estos momentos, Saori lo que quería era pensar que hacer.

¿Cuál es la magnífica idea que tiene Shaka? ¿Qué le pasa a Dohko? ¿Por qué tanta desesperación? ¿Qué es lo que siente Deathmask en su hermano pequeño? ¿Llegaremos a conocer más a fondo a Paolini? ¿Afrodita recuperará sus cosméticos?

**La camarera que menciona Milo está basada en Calvera, es posible que tenga que crear por desgracia alguna OC pero no voy alterar nada a los personajes, muchos personajes son basados en The Lost Canvas. Voy a dejaros con intrigas hasta el final xD **


	4. El ángel de la guarda

**Aquí traigo con otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Aquí ya salen dos demonios, uno benévolo y el otro malvado, en el siguiente capítulo os dejaré a que demonios representan. Ah, y el benévolo tiene sorpresa, aviso.**

**El ángel de la guarda**

Un hombre caminaba por Jamir, llegó hasta un pequeño pueblo en ruinas donde se acomodó en una de las habitaciones del hotel abandonado. No le gustaba la idea de estar allí solo, aunque tenía que hacerlo, si no quería pasar frío en la oscura noche que caía. Se acomodó y se puso a leer un libro de astronomía, luego miró a la caja que portaba en su espalda y a sentir otra vez el cosmos de ayer. No podía estar tranquilo, parecía como si él estuviera llamándolo, tenía que buscarlo y llegar hasta el punto de donde viene el cosmos. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos y luego mirar la caja de su armadura. No tenía que perder el tiempo y seguir buscando. Se levantó, se llevó la caja a la espalda y partió, pero un fuerte ruido alteró la tranquilidad del Muriano.

—¿De dónde viene ese ruido?—habló con una voz tranquila y suave el muchacho de cabellos morados.

Se puso a buscar, el ruido seguía escuchándose, parecía una fuerte respiración que provenía del interior de una de las habitaciones. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y allí vio a un hombre lleno de heridas, tumbado en la cama, con la que manchaba con su sangre roja. Su armadura era negra y con algún toque verde, tenía en su espalda como unas alas del mismo color que su armadura en la que acababa con unas plumas blancas, efectivamente se trataba de un caballero, pero por el color de la armadura le pareció que no era de Atenea. Se acercó preocupado y le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos de color verdes y sus cabellos rubios, que estaban despeinados y sucios, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo allí, pero que seguía con vida, aunque su estado era crítico. El muriano lo ayudó y lo cargó al hombro, pensó en llevarlo hasta la torre de Jamir, donde Mu habitaba con Kiki. Pero se arriesgaba a que el muchacho muriera, así que pensó llevarlo a un lugar más limpio.

Llegaron hasta a otra posada a unos diez pasos, parecía que era un pueblo bastante llamativo a causa de las posadas y los hoteles que habían. Entraron y el muriano vio que estaba más limpio, así que lo recostó en una cama de las habitaciones.

—Estás muy herido, ¿quién te hizo esto?—preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

—Avisa... avisa... a la... diosa... Atenea... salva a los... ca...caballeros de... o... oro...—intentó decir el joven.

—Déjame curarte por lo menos—

El muriano llenó un cubo de agua y cogió un paño, que lo humedecía, para limpiarle las heridas. Se fijó en el cuerpo magullado del joven, no se daba cuenta de que el misterioso caballero lo miraba atentamente, pero el dolor a veces le obligaba a cerrar los ojos y a gritar desesperadamente.

Le limpió las heridas, el joven caballero miró a otro lado y agradeció la ayuda que le había ofrecido. El muriano le miró atentamente y se fijó en su tatuaje, parecía un símbolo demoníaco, empezó a intuir que algo no iba bien, que ese caballero quería llegar hasta la diosa Atenea para comunicarle algo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es vuestro dios?—preguntó el muriano con aquella voz suave.

—Avtivoos... mi dios... no es un díos... es... —el dolor de las heridas limpias le impedía hablar.

—¿Quién es?—se puso muy confuso el muriano y a la vez preocupado porque seguramente la diosa Atenea estaría en peligro.

El joven no respondió, se desmayó a causa del dolor y el muriano se echó junto a él, miró atentamente los cabellos rubios del caballero y después su cuerpo desnudo tumbado en aquella cama. No entendía como alguien tan joven pudiera estar en aquel estado, tenía que comunicarle a él lo que pasaba, tenía que buscar a esa persona, pero no sabía nada de él desde que partió de la torre de Jamir, pero tenía la sensación de que él estaba en peligro y que no podía hacer nada para salvarle. El joven caballero hizo un extraño gesto y tocó la mano del muriano, sonrió y se echó para dormir.

Al día siguiente, en el Santuario, Saori se preparaba para partir hacia Japón, con la ayuda de las sirvientas, que eran las encargadas de hacerle la cama y de organizar su habitación. Ella las agradecía por la ayuda y les pidió que se retiraran. Al terminar, se dirigió hacia la plaza donde estaban los caballeros de oro, para reunirse con los tres caballeros de bronce y Shunrei. Allí los vio y los saludó amablemente, miró la roca de sus caballeros y los miró con pena, se despidió de ellos y cuando les dio la espalda dejó caer unas lágrimas al suelo.

Llegaron hasta el Coliseo, donde apareció Paolini, que saludó a la diosa. Se conocían, pero los caballeros de bronce no sabían quién era y por sus rasgos, se dieron cuenta de que podría tratarse de algún familiar del caballero de Cáncer. Saori le preguntó dónde estaba Kiki y éste le respondió de que partió hacia Jamir para pensar que hacer, ya que quería salvar a su maestro Mu y sobre todo, para Paolini lo que más le importaba era volver a ver a su hermano. Cuando escucharon aquella palara, los tres caballeros de bronce entendieron el significado de aquellos rasgos, Shiryu se arrepentía en su mente por haber matado a Deathmask, pero lo había hecho para salvar a Atenea.

Llegaron hasta el aeropuerto, esperaban por el avión y los caballeros de bronce se taparon con unas mantas a causa del frío. Esperaron, hasta que los altavoces comunicaron de que el avión a Tokio había aterrizado. Se subieron a él y esperaron a que despegara.

En el vacío, Shaka estaba meditando, sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus genitales y parte de su cuerpo desnudo, empezó a entrar en un sueño profundo, deseaba que nadie le molestara, porque eso les iba a salvar.

_Shaka apareció en un bosque, empezó a buscar y apartar las plantas que se le ponía por delante. Corría desnudo por aquel lugar, hasta que se encontró con una silueta femenina dándose un baño en el lago. El caballero de Virgo, se unió a ella y la empezó a acariciar, sin tener vergüenza ante aquella situación. La empezó a besar y a tocar, no podía parar aquel momento, tenía que pedirle un favor, pero antes quería sentir su calor, hacerla suya, aunque fuera un sueño. Ella se dio la vuelta y los dos se besaron, él, la cogió en brazos y empezó a darle su calor, la joven mujer sentía el calor del rubio dentro de ella. Sus manos arañaban la espalda del caballero y el placer le excitaba demasiado. Pero él dejó de hacerle el amor, algo tenía que pedirle, era su única salvación._

_—Espera Calistra, necesito pedirte un favor—dijo Shaka muy excitado._

_—¿Qué necesitas?—preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños._

_—Si eres real... por favor, busca a Atenea. Sé que es una locura hablar contigo, porque eres parte de este sueño, pero algo me dice que eres real. Busca a la diosa, pide ayuda, diles que necesitamos ayuda. Cuando contactes con ella, yo le diré a mis compañeros que pautas debo seguir para salir de este sello. Eres la única que puede salvarnos, por favor Calistra—_

_—Bien Shaka, voy a buscar a Atenea... ¿dónde la puedo buscar?—_

_—En El Santuario o en Japón, si no, contacta con Marin o Shaina, ellas saben dónde encontrarla—_

_—Las buscaré, deseo con todo mi corazón verte en persona, saber si eres real o no—dijo la joven mirando a los ojos azules de Shaka._

Shaka se despertó del sueño, miró a sus compañeros, tenía que guardar ese secreto, pero el único que podía verlos, era Mu. El pelilila lo miraba, como si hubiera visto la escena, por un momento el rubio se avergonzó, porque había hecho cosas íntimas con la joven de los sueños, pero eso no le dio importancia, Mu sabía que Shaka buscó ayuda a partir de un sueño, el rostro del muriano parecía decir que eso era la cosa más tonta que había hecho su compañero, pedirle ayuda a un sueño.

Deathmask seguía incómodo, sentía como el cosmos de su hermano se transformaba en algo maligno y demoníaco, es como si no fuera él. Shura lo notaba intranquilo, quería saber que le pasaba. El español se acercó a su compañero tapando sus genitales con su mano, aunque le daba más vergüenza enseñar su culito, sentía tanto frío que le daba la sensación de que una mano pervertida le iba a tocar. Miró al italiano atentamente y no duró en preguntar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto intranquilo, es como si sintieras que algo no va bien ahí fuera—

—Aceptaste Shura, tengo la sensación que mi hermano no es él... Paolini... ¿qué te ocurre pequeño?—

Shura nunca había visto a Deathmask de esa forma, nunca se había preocupado por aquel mocoso molesto que vivía con él, siempre discutían, pero lo apreciaba, porque eran hermanos. Deathmask llegó un momento que se puso a llorar, el español se sorprendió aun más y vio que su compañero necesitaba unos hombros donde poder desahogarse. El italiano abrazó a su compañero mientras lloraba. Shura empezó a buscar el cosmos de Paolini, dio con él, también sintió aquel otro que le seguía, era demoníaco, se preguntaba si era lo mismo que Dohko sentía, por que Shura había escuchado algo de un Ejército Satánico, se acordó del ataque de Ananel, que seguramente tenía algo que ver con aquella intuición que tenía, seguro que había algo detrás de todo esto. Todos los caballeros de oro, sentían esa sensación de inseguridad, como si su diosa estuviera en peligro.

Los caballeros de bronce, Shunrei y Saorio, llegaron a Tokio, se dirigieron hacia la mansión Kido, donde habían quedado con los otros caballeros de bronce.

Al llegar, Tatsumi los recibió y los llevó hacia el salón, donde los caballeros de bronce los esperaban. Seiya cuando vio a Saori se levantó de la silla de donde estaba sentado para saludarla con una sonrisa, al igual que Jabu, que seguía enamorado de ella, aunque lo consideraba como algo imposible. Todos la miraron y también a sus compañeros que la habían acompañado, para traer aquella noticia. Ella les sonrió y se sentó en su sillón, echaba de menos aquel cómodo objeto, donde podía pensar y leer aquellos libros que tanto le gustaba, pero también era perfecto las reuniones con los caballeros de bronce, donde podía hablar y planificar cosas sin tener que preocuparse por los caballeros de oro. Esperaban la noticia, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga sabían lo que quería comunicar, pero prefirieron que fuera la misma Atenea la que diera la noticia.

—Ya estamos todos, venga Saori, danos la noticia—dijo Seiya nervioso.

—Chicos, tengo planeado organizar otro Torneo Galáctico, en honor a los doce caballeros de oro—les comunicó Saori.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—No me fallen por favor—Saori se puso a buscar una bolsa que traía, Shiryu se la dio y ella empezó a sacar varios carteles—Tatsumi, reparte y cuelga todos estos carteles, también quiero que lo comuniquen por la tele y por la radio—

Tatsumi corrió con todos los carteles en mano, salió de la casa, hasta que gritó fuertemente. Los caballeros de bronce y Saori se asustaron ante aquel grito. Todos salieron para averiguar que le pasó, hasta que se encontraron con un misterioso caballero de armadura roja y terrorífica, de cabellos largos y rubios, de ojos azules claros, transmitía un cosmos diabolico y Tatsumi con su espada lo amenazó, pero el joven lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo estrelló contra un árbol del lugar.

—¿Está Atenea en casa?—

En Jamir, el joven herido, se despertó bruscamente, el muriano hizo lo mismo y le preguntó que le pasaba. Él se puso a gritar que "la dejara en paz", no entendía que le pasaba, pero parecía que algo malo no iba bien. El joven de cabellos morados agarró al joven y lo acurrucó con suavidad en su pecho, para que se tranquilizara, seguramente era una pesadilla, pero más bien parecía real.

¿Quién es esa Calistra con la que se comunicó Shaka? ¿Es real o solo un sueño? ¿Quién es ese Avtivoos? ¿Quién es el muriano de cabellos morados? ¿Porqué Deathmask sufre tanto por su hermano? ¿Quién es ese caballero que atacó la mansión y asustó a Tatsumi?

**Aviso que la historia de Shaka y esa Calistra, la escribiré en un fanfic aparte. Ella es OC, así que no se asusten por la escena, porque ellos ya llevan mucho tiempo así. Si desean que escriba el fanfic de estos dos me lo dicen y cuando termine este fic empiezo con ese.**

**Y por fin, salen demonios, uno bueno y uno malo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo os hablaré de los dos demonios y que armaduras portan.**

**No soy muy seguidora del yaoi, lo digo, por que el chico misterioso que se encuentra el Muriano es homosexual, me he basado en Antínoo, que fue un joven de gran belleza, del cual decían que era el amante del emperador romano Adriano. Hay una estatua de un demonio con el rostro de este joven, un demonio benévolo que es como un ángel de la guarda. Seguramente haga algo romántico con él, pero no voy a tocar a ningún personaje de la serie, así que éste estará con otro OC, así que no se asusten.**


	5. Seiya y Jabu contra la locura

**Nuevo capítulo, va a salir un par de caballeros de plata, sobre todo a uno que sobrevivió y otro que está en coma y no quiero mencionar quien es. Uno está enamorado de alguien que conocéis. Cuando terminéis de leer, lean la pregunta de abajo :P**

**Seiya y Jabu contra la locura**

El misterioso hombre se quedó mirando a los caballeros de bronce, con una breve sonrisa. Su armadura era terrorífica, tenía una enorme boca en el abdomen, parecía que estaba cerrada, también tenía unos ojos cerrados, con aquellas evidencias se pudo sospechar que podrían ser sus armas. Seiya estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a Saori de aquel individuo, que daba hasta miedo con solo mirarle a aquellos ojos verdes, su belleza le engañaba, todo parecía demoníaco y terrorífico. El joven, se puso enfrente del grupo y advirtió al misterioso hombre de que si no se iba le mataría. El hombre se rió de Seiya y se acercó a él, se puso tan cerca, que le tocó con el dedo en la frente. El caballero de Pegaso se metió en su mente y vio al caballero dentro de él, haciéndole entender de que lo había poseído, como si fuera un espíritu en su interior. Seiya se volvió loco, todos sus hermanos vieron como se llevaba las manos a la cabeza a causa de la locura que estaba viendo en su cabeza, el joven luchaba contra él en su mente, pero desaparecía cuando le intentaba pega con sus puños. El caballero siguió avanzando y el siguiente en atacar fue Shiryu, pero el hombre enfadado, les llamó insectos y abrió los ojos de su armadura, haciendo que el caballero del dragón sin darse cuenta, los mirara y al igual que Seiya, vio a su enemigo en su mente, se volvió loco, todos los caballeros de bronce hicieron lo mismo, sin querer miraron aquellos ojos y no sé cómo fue, que empezaron a ver las misma visiones que Seiya y Shiryu veían. El hombre se acercaba más a Saori, pero Jabu se interpuso entre él y ella.

—Estás loco... ¿verdad?—dijo el hombre acercando su rostro al de Jabu relamiéndose los labios con la lengua.

Al caballero del Unicornio le temblaba las piernas a causa de la visión, pero quería proteger a Saori, intentó quitarse aquella visión y fijarse solo en aquel malvado caballero que quería hacerle daño a su diosa.

—No... no... vas a tocarla... ¿me... me has... oído?—dijo Jabu con la voz temblorosa a causa de la locura que tenía en su mente.

Seiya se levantó, estaba loco, pero no podía permitir que aquel individuo hiciera daño a Saori, pero Jabu le gritó.

—¡No... Seiya!—gritó débilmente Jabu—déjame a mí, también soy un caballero de Atenea y lucharé por ella—

En el vacío Shaka observaba el combate, estaba viendo lo valiente que era aquel muchacho, intentando enfrentarse a aquel caballero de poder demoníaco. Dohko se acercó al caballero de Virgo y le preguntó que estaba viendo, si el cosmos que estaba sintiendo era cierto o solo su imaginación. Shaka le dijo que era real y que el joven caballero del Unicornio estaba intentando luchar contra él. Dohko se puso nervioso, lo único que podía hacer era rezar por la vida del muchacho y de los caballeros de bronce, que estaban allí protegiendo a la diosa Atenea.

En Jamir, Avtivoos y el muriano estaban tranquilos, hasta que el misterioso caballero se alteró al sentir el cosmos del caballero que se estaba enfrentado contra Jabu. El muriano le preguntó que le estaba pasando, hasta que dijo que unos jóvenes corrían peligro.

En Japón, un misterioso joven corría velozmente hasta el lugar donde se estaba originando el combate, de alguna forma quería proteger a la Diosa Atena, sus cabellos rubios se movían al son del movimiento a la hora de correr, lo veía lejos, pero tenía que seguir hasta encontrarse con él.

—¡Deja en paz a Atenea! Como lo pille te mato—gritó el misterioso joven de ojos verdes.

Jabu estaba intentando impedir que el malvado enemigo atacara a Saori, pero éste enfadado le golpeó fuertemente con su brazo. Seiya esta vez no le hizo caso a Jabu y le atacó con todas sus fuertes.

—**Pegasus Meteor Fist**—

El malvado caballero recibió los golpes de Seiya, provocando que éste se cayera al suelo a causa del ataque. El hombre se levantó y miró enfurecido al caballero de bronce. Seiya intentó golpearle otra vez, pero Jabu esta vez intervino con su **Unicorn Gallop, **pero el hombre puso su brazo para defenderse del ataque, pero el pie de Jabu se resbaló a causa del metal de la armadura del caballero golpeándolo en el rostro, que provocó que saliera volando su casco, donde estaba uno de los ojos. Seiya corrió hacia el casco y lo rompió, para eliminar el ojo. El caballero se puso a reír tras ver como el caballero de Pegaso destrozaba su casco con su propio pie.

El hombre se ríe a carcajadas—Que patéticos sois, solo habéis eliminado un ojo, pero os faltan los otros, además, os va a ser inútil, porque con los míos también puedo provocar esas ilusiones y locuras. Sois fuertes, pero no tanto como para vencer a mis compañeros y a mi—

—¡Calla!—gritó Jabu muy furioso ante las palabras del malvado caballero.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?—preguntó Seiya inquieto tras las palabras del hombre.

—Soy Xylonos, caballero de Cacodemon—

En Jamir el joven Avtivoos bebía con debilidad el agua que le ofrecía el muriano. El joven de cabellos morados preguntó por su armadura, de donde venía y porque quería ver a la diosa Atenea. Avtivoos se quedó callado y se inundó en recuerdos, donde recordaba palabras y hechos. El muriano le rodeó con el brazo por la espalda y miró fijamente al joven caballero.

—No te voy a comer, te ayudaré en lo que sea, solo dime quien eres—

—Mi nombre es...—

—Avtivoos, es lo único que se... ¿qué eres?—interrumpió el muriano interesado en la historia del joven.

—Soy el caballero de Agatodemon... caballero del ejército de Satán... yo... yo tengo que... salvar... este mundo de sus manos...—

—¿Satán? Había oído algo de que hace Siglos atacó, después de la Guerra de Hades. Esto es grave, tengo la sensación de que los caballeros de oro están muertos, iría a ayudarlos, pero es que no voy a dejarte solo, tengo que curarte, aún sigues delicado—contó el muriano, aparte de estar preocupado por la salud de Avtivoos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Avtivoos.

—Neo, soy uno de los pocos caballeros de Jamir con vida—

Avtivoos se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del muriano, sentía como su corazón palpitaba al mil cuando éste hablaba o sonreía, era un buen muchacho con un gran corazón, pero alguien como él no iba a fijarse en un demonio que planeaba matar a la diosa Atenea, pero el joven seguía siendo amable y quería curarlo, todo eso importaba, lo que no, eran las palabras de su superior. Con delicadeza recostó su cabeza en la almohada sin quitar su mirada del joven muriano.

En el Santuario...

Un hombre dormía la siesta, sus cabellos blancos caían por su hombro desnudo y su cuerpo destapado, soñaba con chicas bonitas, con piratas y de que era un caballero de oro, pero ese sueño se le cortó cuando lo iban a proclamar caballero dorado. Al abrir los ojos con molestia vio al pequeño Paolini sonriéndole, con cara amistosa y empezó a tirar de él provocando que se cayera al suelo, con la almohada y las mantas, el pequeño le volvió a llamar por el nombre, pero esta vez con tranquilidad.

—Spartan, venga, enséñame a luchar—

Spartan se quedó sentado en el suelo, con los ojos medio cerrados a causa del sueño. Miró al pequeño y le enseñó una sonrisa, no le podía decir no, era su maestro y tenía que entrenarle. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la cabaña y una joven se presentó ante el caballero sin constelación, y le echó la bronca porque siempre estaba durmiendo en las horas de entrenamiento. La joven empezó a tirar del brazo a Spartan y le agarró cariñosamente como si fuera una enamorada. Llegaron hasta otra cabaña y Shaina lo esperaba, parecía que no se trataba de un entrenamiento, porque aquella casa no era de la peliverde. Ante sus ojos apareció una joven de cabellos morenos que le tiró del brazo, él ya estaba harto de tanto tirón y entró para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurre Xhenia? ¿Porqué tantos ti...?—

Se quedó callado cuando vio a cierto caballero con los ojos abiertos, respiraba lentamente, pero estaba vivo, era un milagro de Atenea, porque lo daba por muerto. Spartan lloraba a causa de la emoción que le dio al ver a aquel amigo del que todos creyeron que estaba muerto. La mujer de cabellos negros se acercó al paciente y le abrazó con cariño, era evidente que se trataba de alguien que ella quería.

—Ha dicho mi nombre... mi hermano me ha reconocido... está despierto...—

En Japón...

Xylonos se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque, Jabu fue el primero en atacar, el malvado caballero lo esquivó y luego Seiya fue el siguiente, del cual también esquivó. El caballero de Cacodemon golpeó a los dos caballeros con una patada voladora. Jabu no se rendía, al igual que su medio hermano Seiya, ambos se pusieron juntos para planear algún plan.

—Seiya... si... si le rompemos la armadura... y luego... le dejamos ciego... ¿crees que podríamos vencerle?—

—Jabu... has tenido una buena idea, vamos a intentarlo—

Los dos caballeros de bronce se pusieron sus armaduras y se pusieron serios para el combate. Seiya atacó a Xylonos, pero éste le pegó una patada tirando al caballero de pegaso en el suelo. No se daba cuenta que el joven se puso a reír. Jabu le atacó por la espalda, quedando ésta visible para Seiya, que lo agarró por la espalda sin soltarle.

—¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame!—gritó Xylonos.

—Te voy a destrozar la armadura y esta es la única forma para hacerlo—Seiya se dispone a prepararse para su ataque agarrándolo con más fuerza—**Pegasus Rolling Crash**—

Con la ayuda de su cosmo sujeta bien a Xylono y coge impulso, ejecuta un salto de mucha altura y despega con el caballero de Cacodemon hasta el cielo, Lo arrastra por los aires en un movimiento continuo de rotación ascendente y luego descendente, formando una parábola, Seiya piensa que con ese ataque puede destrozar la armadura, no le importa morir, solo salvar a Saori. Ambos caen en picado desde esa posición contra el suelo, Seiya se asegura de que Xylonos aterrice golpeándose con la armadura y con la cabeza, para destrozarla. Seiya lo suelta en el mejor momento, con tiempo para evitar recibir el efecto de su golpe. Xylonos gritando pide piedad y sufre un estrepitoso impacto contra el suelo, destrozando por completo su armadura. Jabu corre hacia su medio hermano y lo abraza para felicitar lo que había hecho. Los demás caballeros de bronce volvieron a la normalidad, parecía que Xylonos había muerto, no se podía imaginar Seiya, que iba a trabajar en equipo con Jabu, le gustó la idea de ayudarse con sus otros hermanos, Nachi, Ichi, Ban, Geki. Todos lo celebraban, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Xylonos se levantaba herido y con dificultad, mirando con rabia a los caballeros de bronce. Jabu lo ve y se da la vuelta rápidamente en posición de ataque.

—¡MALDITO!—

Jabu pidió a Seiya que le dejara luchar contra él, parecía que Xylonos iba a dar más guerra, así que todos los demás caballeros de bronce se volvieron hacia dentro, pero el caballero de Cacodemon gritó su técnica.

—**Cry of Madness—**

Aspiró mucha aire, parecía que iba a pegar un fuerte grito. Seiya pidió a sus compañeros que entraran dentro de de la casa, porque quería servir de ayuda para Jabu. Xylonos pegó un grito terrorífico, como si fuera mil demonios gritando por él, no era su voz, pero provocaba la locura de los dos caballeros de bronce. El caballero de Cacodemon atacó a Seiya golpeándole en el abdomen y pegándole una fuerte patada, mientras seguía con su grito terrorífico. Luego fue a por Jabu, pero éste fue más listo y con velocidad le metió los dedos en los ojos, dejándole ciego. Tras la sangre que le caía a causa del golpe con Seiya y tras la pérdida de sus ojos ensangrentados ya no aparentaba ser el hermoso hombre que era, con aquellos ojos verdes y aquellos cabellos rubios que le caían por el hombro. Xylonos enfadado y sin poder ver, volvió a usar su Cry of Madness, pero sin éxito, ya que un especie de búmeran de luz le decapitó al instante. Seiya y Jabu se sorprendieron y detrás del cadáver había otro misterioso caballero, también de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, que tenía una armadura negra y dorada, con unas alas emplumadas que sobresalían de ella. Era un hombre con gran parecido con Xylonos. Éste se acercó al cadáver del caballero de Cacodemon y agarró la cabeza y luego el cuerpo en ambas manos, se disculpó ante los dos jóvenes caballeros de bronce. Pero Seiya le interrumpió en su marcha.

—¡Espera! ¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó Seiya furioso ante la horrible escena que vio con sus ojos.

—Eso... a ti no te importa, pero te aviso... protege a tu Diosa Atenea de lo que viene ahora... adiós...—

Las alas de éste se desplegaron y emprendió el vuelo. Seiya no entendía que quería y quien era, sobre todo, porque querían atacar a la Diosa Atenea.

En el Santuario...

Spartan tomaba el aire, cuando la joven de cabellos naranjas se sentó junto a él y le miró a los ojos, no se sabía cómo era ella, ya que llevaba máscara, el caballero sin constelación la vio y le enseñó una sonrisa. Parecía que ambos estaban contentos. El joven se tumbó y ella lo abrazó, como estaban solos, ella aprovechó para quitarse la máscara y enseñarle su bello rostro, una mujer de ojos verdes miel, que miraban al feo de Spartan. Él se levantó bruscamente y no la miró, no la volvió a mirar, pero si le dijo varias palabras.

—No Rheda... no... nunca me interesaste como mujer... ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?—

Spartan se fue dejando a la joven sola, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero por mucho que le decía su amor o le enseñaba el rostro él la rechazaba.

—Lo siento Rheda... pero... mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer... una mujer intocable para mi... Shaina...—dijo en voz baja observando las estrellas.

Él se fue a su cabaña y allí estaba el pequeño Paolini durmiendo en su cama. Spartan se acercó y le tapó, ya que hacía frío, pero en una esquina vio una enorme sombra demoníaca. El caballero sin constelación se quedó mirando fijamente aquella silueta y se sentó junto al pequeño para protegerlo de aquello que esté rondando. Aquella sombra le habló.

—El día que sea mío ese cuerpo, te mataré—

Spartan empezó a temblar del miedo, aquella silueta tenía una voz del inframundo, parecía como si quisiera poseer el cuerpo del pequeño. Abrazó a Paolini, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió la sombra ya no estaba ahí. Spartan quería a aquel niño como si fuera un hermano o como un hijo, no permitirá dejar que algo demoníaco lo tocara, aunque le costara la vida.

¿Quién es el caballero del Búmeran? ¿Podrá Spartan proteger a Paolini de aquella sombra demoníaca? ¿Quién es Neo? ¿De dónde ha venido Xylonos? ¿Quién es el caballero que despertó del coma? ¿Spartan le dirá lo que siente a Shaina o acabará enamorándose de la chica de cabellos naranjas?

**¿Qué os parece darle un papel importante a Spartan? ¿Queréis que se quede con Shaina o con Rheda? ¿O queréis saber como acaba este triángulo amoroso?**

**El caballero que salvó a Seiya y Jabu es un demonio benévolo, tiene mucho que ver con Xylonos y Avtivoos.**

**Xheina es Minerva, ella desde hace mucho perdió la memoria, no voy a mencionar quien es el caballero de plata que está en coma, porque es una sorpresa.**

**El demonio que ronda a Paolini es otra sorpresa.**

**Y Neo... en un fanfic menciono quien es, pero si no quieren Spoiler, mejor no lo lean hasta que no mencione quien es y por qué se parece mucho a cierto caballero de oro.**

**Los caballeros de bronce aquí todos son medio hermanos.**

**Os dejaré las armaduras que llevan los personajes de El Santuario que salen.**

**Xhenia de Gorrión**

**Rheda de Abeja**

**Paolini puede ser el caballero de bronce de algo, pero no he pensado cual.**

**Otro dato, saldrá un caballero conocido, no diré quién es, le pondré nombre.**


	6. El contacto de Shaka

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Sale un demonio, aunque no creo que sea demonio. Gracias por los comentarios, que son los que me animan a seguir con el fanfic, aviso que ya he publicado la historia de Shaka y sus sueños.**

**El contacto de Shaka**

Saori estaba preocupada por sus dos caballeros de bronce que lucharon a muerte para defenderla de aquel hombr que quería matarla. A ella la verdad, le preocupaba más la idea de que no pudiera organizar aquel Torneo, no le dio importancia a la idea de que hubiera otro enemigo que quisiera matarla, le pareció una broma, no iba a cancelar lo que estaba pensando organizar, iba hacer este Torneo si o si. Seiya y Jabu entraron a la mansión llenos de heridas y rasguños, sus rostros de preocupación y seriedad, alteró a Saori, que se preguntaba por qué tenían aquellas miradas serias. Seiya con la ayuda de Jabu se sentó en una silla y su medio hermano a su lado, para hablar con Saori seriamente, Seiya juntó sus manos con preocupación y cerró los ojos para pensar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—preguntó Saori confusa ante las extrañas reacciones del los dos jóvenes caballeros, aunque se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos con aquellas miradas de seriedad y los demás también miraban a la joven con los mismos sentimientos.

Seiya abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando atentamente a los ojos de la joven, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba antes de que cometiera un error.

—Saori, por favor, cancela los planes que tienes sobre el Torneo Galáctico—le pidió Seiya con aquella seriedad, preocupado por lo que le podría pasar si a Saori le hiciera daño otro caballeros malvados o el tipo que decapitó al que atacó.

Saori terca se negó, insistía en querer hacer el Torneo Galáctico, no le importaba lo que dijera Seiya o los demás, pero que iba a seguir con la idea de hacerlo, pero los caballeros de bronce no pensaban lo mismo que ella, estaban preocupados, llegaron a pensar que la joven estaba cometiendo un erro que podría costarle la vida. Jabu estaba tan preocupado, que dejó a un lado sus sentimientos hacia ella y enfadado, se levantó de la silla y le gritó tan fuerte que todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante su reacción.

—¡Basta! Aquí lo que importa es que cojamos el vuelo a Grecia y busquemos una solución, para quitarles el sello a los caballeros de oro. No me gusta la idea de que los uséis como adorno, ellos están dando señales de vida y lo único que te importa es organizar un puto Torneo Galáctico. Nosotros solos no podríamos enfrentarnos con nuevas amenazas, ¿qué pasaría si tuvieran el nivel de un caballero de oro? Nos moriríamos—

Seiya por una vez en la vida se puso de acuerdo con Jabu, nunca tenía la razón, hasta que por fin, sacó una idea que le hizo recapacitar a los caballeros de bronce. Tenían que buscar por ellos mismos la forma de sacar a los caballeros de oro, pero Saori seguía negándose, ella no sabía cómo ayudarlos, todos los caballeros de bronce no entendieron la actitud de Atenea y enfadados se marcharon, dejándola sola con la compañía de Tatsumi. Para ellos ese Torneo les parecía una mala idea, era como ir hacia la boca del lobo.

En el vacío...

Shaka pudo contemplar la escena en la que Saori había decidido no ayudarles a salir de aquel sello. Prefirió quedarse callado, pero le parecía convincente contarles la idea que había propuesto hacer con Calistra, sin importar que le dieran por un tonto, porque ella formaba parte de un sueño. Shaka se levantó de su meditación, sin importar que iba desnudo, ni si quiera tuvo la intención de taparse, era un hombre y estaba rodeado de hombres, era humano y por aquella razón no le dio la gana taparse y quedar en ridículo como hacían otros. Pidió a todos sus compañeros que se reunieran con él. Todos miraron atentamente a Shaka, que hablaba con aquella voz serena, parecía que le entendieron y se acercaron a él, para escucharle atentamente. Shaka se puso de espaldas, donde su rubio cabello tapaba sus hermosas nalgas y se puso a hablar.

—Tengo que contaros algo muy importante—empezó a hablar Shaka sin girar su cabeza hacia sus compañeros—tengo un contacto en el exterior. Le pedí que nos ayudara y que buscara a la Diosa Atenea, pero...—

—Pero Atenea se ha negado a ayudarnos—le interrumpió Mu, como si también supiera de la conversación que tuvo ella con los caballeros de bronce.

—¡Mu! No tenías que haber dicho eso, tenía pensado no contarlo—se quejó Shaka girando la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, que al verlos agachó la cabeza mostrando culpabilidad.

—Shaka, si la muchacha de tu sueño fuera real, sería mejor que esperara, tengo una idea, que seguramente nos sacará de aquí. Desde siempre estuve convencido de que iba a ser la solución—comentó Mu convencido de conocer la solución para salir del sello.

Los caballeros de oro se pusieron a hablar a la vez, también querían dar sus ideas, para que Shaka pudiera contactar con aquella persona que tenía en el exterior y pedirle la ayuda necesaria para salir de alli, aunque de la boca de algunos, se decía que la muchacha no iba a servir para nada porque era un sueño.

—Shaka, todos piensan que esa chica es un sueño, pero estoy convencido de que no es así. Tenéis un vínculo muy fuerte, que os permite compartir los mismos sueños. Yo te entiendo y es algo que en Jamir aprendí, por que los sueños se viven para disfrutarlos, a veces pueden ser verdades o premoniciones, pero vosotros sois distintos. Lo que importa en estos momentos es salir de este sello. Así que os contaré la idea que tengo planeado—Mu se puso a hablar usando gestos con las manos, para explicarlo mejor—La idea es fácil... Tenemos que contactar con los caballeros de bronce o con los pocos caballeros de plata que quedan en el Santuario. Pensar, que si ella estuviera en estos momentos en Grecia, lo más probable es que contactara con los caballeros de plata, para pedirles ayuda y así poder buscar al hombre que necesitamos—

—Mu... ¿desde cuándo eres el listo?—interrumpió Deathmask sin entender ni una sola palabra.

—Desde el día que empezaste a cagar—le contestó Saga mirándole de reojo con la intención de pegarle un puñetazo para que no interrumpiera más a Mu.

—Bien Mu, ¿quién es el hombre?—preguntó Shaka después de mirar a sus dos compañeros discutir como críos pequeños.

—Ese hombre es mi hermano pequeño, él es un experto en técnicas de curación, en resucitar muertos y no sé cómo diablos lo hace, que siempre me ha fascinado... es capaz de romper sellos—le respondió con seriedad el pelilila que también estaba algo avergonzado ante las discusiones de sus dos compañeros.

—Bien, dentro de un par de horas me pondré a dormir, me meteré en el sueño y le explicaré lo que tiene que hacer—

En un aeropuerto...

Una muchacha se dirigía al avión, para volar hacia Grecia, tenía que contactar con Atenea de lo que sabe sobre los caballeros de oro. Cuando se sentó en el asiento, un hombre de rasgos asiáticos se sentó a su lado. Llevaba un tatuaje que hizo poner de los nervios a la joven. El hombre se dio cuenta que la joven estaba nerviosa ante su presencia y éste le sonrió. Ella empezó a sentir miedo, le daba la sensación de que ese hombre no era de fiar, como si quisiera seguirla.

Llegó hasta Atenas, donde llegó hasta la parada del taxi y allí llamó al primero que vio, pero el hombre del avión se le adelantó.

—¿A dónde te diriges? Seguramente que vamos al mismo sitio—le preguntó el hombre con aquella mirada siniestra.

—Voy a visitar el Santuario, desde pequeña siempre quise visitarlo—respondió nerviosa la joven.

—¿Cómo se llama?—

—Ca... Calistra—le respondió la joven insegura.

—Que bello nombre, para una joven tan hermosa como tú. Yo me llamo Lee—se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

El taxista impaciente les preguntó a donde querían ir. Lee le pidió que le llevaran al Santuario. Ella suspiró pensando en lo peor. Tenía miedo, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar y buscar una solución para quitárselo de encima.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, Lee le preguntó a Calistra sin quería ir al pueblo de Rodorio para acompañarla y buscar juntos una posada. Ella se asustó más de lo que ya estaba, el hombre le parecía más sospechoso. Ella se le vino a la cabeza una idea y le dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Ella aprovechó aquella mentira para quitárselo de encima. Sin que él se diera cuenta, ella salió corriendo hasta llegar al Coliseo, donde contempló a los caballeros de plata y de bronce entrenar. Se puso a buscar como una loca a las personas que Shaka le dijo, pero había cometido el error de no haberle dicho a la joven como eran de aspecto. Ella se cayó rendido en una de las gradas, cuando apareció Marin confusa ante la presencia de aquella joven.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?—preguntó Marin confusa.

—Busco a Marin o a Shaina, es urgente—

—Yo soy Marin... ¿para qué nos necesitas?—

—Necesito hablar con Atenea, Shaka me pidió que dé con vosotras para llevarme hacia ella—

—¿Sha... Shaka? ¿Has podido hablar con él? Pero... si... si está muerto—se sorprendió Marin convencida de que los caballeros de oro tras aquel sello se daban por muertos.

—Contacto con él a través de los sueños, allí lo conocí. Salvarle, salvar a los caballeros de oro, por favor—

—Sabes... no te creo, por favor, no vengas a decirme esas mentiras—

Calistra se levantó de la grada para largarse del Coliseo y del Santuario, parecía que no había tenido éxito con la misión que le había encomendado Shaka, pero Marin notó que la joven estaba desilusionada con la decisión que había tomado, hasta que le pidió que esperara. La amazona se acercó a Calistra le había propuesto algo, para averiguar si era verdad o una mentira todo lo que la joven decía.

—Te llevaré hasta mi casa, allí dormirás, tendrás un sueño y contactarás con Shaka—

—Para eso necesito esperar hasta la noche. Además, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la calle, hay un hombre que me da la sensación que me sigue—dijo Calistra con miedo.

—¿Un hombre?—preguntó Marin.

—Me siguió hasta El Santuario, le dije que me iba al baño y allí pude perderle de vista. Tengo miedo de que sepa sobre los sueños, no quiero morir, no soy como vosotros, que sois capaces de luchar. Yo soy débil y tengo el deseo de ver en persona a Shaka, no quiero morir sin decirle lo mucho que lo quiero—

Marin al escucharla, le dio la sensación de que decía la verdad, podía ser la única que podría ayudar a los caballeros de oro, gracias a los sueños, sin tener que ser una caballero. A Marin no le parecía bien que el joven Shaka utilizara a alguien tan débil para una misión tan difícil, podría arriesgar a morir. La amazona le pidió que la acompañara, para reunirse con los demás compañeros. Calistra la siguió y llegaron hasta la casa de Xhenia, que estaba reunida con Shaina, Spartan, Rheda y el caballero que estaba en cama. Marin presentó a la joven a sus compañeros y les explicó que era amiga de Shaka y que contactaba con él a través de los sueños. Todos se sorprendieron, ninguno se creía que la joven Calistra pudiera hablar con Shaka a través de los sueños, pero parecía que Marin decía la verdad. Ella avisó a los presentes que había un hombre rondando el Santuario, que seguramente sabía que contactaba con Shaka a través de los sueños. Shaina se ofreció voluntaria para proteger a Calistra, al igual que los otros caballeros presentes.

Todos esperaron a que cayera la noche, los caballeros de plata se quedaron a su lado, para que pudiera dormir y estar totalmente protegida del enemigo.

_Shaka se despertó en una enorme sala vacía, donde pudo ver a la joven sentada en una de las sillas. Ella al ver a Shaka se puso a reírse, él se dio cuenta que seguía desnudo y no le parecía bien que la joven se riera de él por estar desnudo._

_—No te rías Calistra...—se sonrojó Shaka ante la divertida risa de la joven._

_—Perdón, es que me gusta verte así—_

_—Muy graciosa—_

_—Cambiemos de tema. Ya estoy en el Santuario. He contactado con las personas que me mencionaste. Pero tengo un problema—dijo muy nerviosa Calistra._

_—¿Qué tipo de problema?—preguntó muy preocupado Shaka ante la seguridad de su amiga._

_—Hay un hombre que me siguió, creo que sabe sobre...—_

_—¿Sobre los sueños?—interrumpió una voz que venía de una esquina de la zona._

_—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Shaka muy nervioso ante aquella presencia demoníaca._

_—Soy Lee de Pesanta y yo provoco pesadillas... os voy a matar...—_

_Shaka no sabía cómo enfrentarse a alguien que tiene una armadura. Él no la tenía, aunque podría pensar en algo..._

¿Quién es ese Lee? ¿Saori seguirá con la idea de organizar el Torneo Galáctico? ¿Conseguirán los caballeros de plata ayudar a los caballeros de oro a salir de aquel sello? ¿Podrá vencer Shaka al caballero de las pesadillas? ¿Cómo luchará si no tiene armadura?

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por comentar, vuestros comentarios son los que me hacen seguir adelante con el fanfic. **

**Pesanta no es un demonio, creo que es un monstruo que provoca pesadillas.**

**El próximo capítulo es un combate en el que Shaka se tiene que enfrentar a él. Espero que lo animéis a vencerlo aunque esté desnudo :P**


	7. El cobarde de las pesadillas y la buena

**Otro capítulo, espero que os gusten ^^**

**El cobarde de las pesadillas y la buena idea de Shura**

_Shaka estaba furioso ante la presencia de aquel hombre, pudo contemplar cómo podía ser capaz de entrar en los sueños de los demás, no obstante, la armadura era la del Pesanta, una criatura capaz de provocar pesadillas a las personas que duermen. El caballero de Virgo se dio cuenta que desnudo no iba a conseguir gran cosa, aunque podría caber la posibilidad de vencer a su enemigo. Para Shaka le preocupaba la seguridad de Calistra, él tenía que convencer a la joven que se despertara del sueño, pero ella se negaba porque quería estar con él y no dejarle solo, pero Shaka le gritó que se despertara y ella no tuvo otra que obedecer las palabras de la persona que siempre quiso._

Calistra se despertó de golpe, estaba bastante alterada como para ponerse a hablar. Marin y Shaina estaban presentes ante el despertar de la joven y se preocuparon bastante, es como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, la que causó que Calistra se despertara de golpe. La amazona del Águila se acercó a la joven y la intentó tranquilizar, pidió a Shaina que le trajera agua y así saber que era lo que pasaba en el sueño. Calistra estaba tan asustada que le costaba hablar, solo se le podía escuchar sus llantos, como si estuviera preocupada por el estado de Shaka, aunque lo único que pensó era buscar a Lee por el exterior e interrumpirle el sueño.

_Shaka ante Lee, se preparaba para luchar, el caballero de Pesanta cerró los ojos y se puso a imaginarse cosas, de la nada, en la mano de él apareció una espada de fuego, que la puso en posición para atacar. Shaka también tuvo la idea de usar la imaginación para poder vencer a Lee. El joven de cabellos rubios, se imaginó que tenía su armadura, el rosario de las 108 cuentas y sobretodo, pensar que está en compañía de Buda, con todas aquellas cosas, pudo prepararse también para el combate, tenía su armadura puesta, tenía su rosario y podía escuchar a Buda, que quería ayudarlo en el combate, pero todo su poder cósmico estaba cargado de imaginación y a saber lo que se podría imaginar. Shaka se quedó quieto como siempre hace en los combates, esperando a que su contrincante atacara primero, el caballero de Pesanta aburrido de tanto esperar por el caballero de Virgo le atacó ágilmente con su espada de fuego, pero cuando intentó darle, parecía que aquel Shaka era una ilusión y el verdadero se puso a la espalda de Lee._

_—¿Eso es todo?—_

_Le volvió a atacarle, pero parecía que era otra ilusión del joven, hasta que el pobre hombre, empezó a ver demasiados Shaka. El caballero de Virgo seguramente se estaría riendo del pobre Lee, pero por una parte tenía que concentrarse en el combate._

_—¡No me provoques!—gritó Lee alterado ante las ilusiones de Shaka._

_Lee enfadado usó uno de sus ataques contra Shaka._

_—__**Opresión Respiratoria**__—_

_El ataqué provocó que el joven Shaka no pudiera respirar con normalidad, le dolía el pecho y vio como una sombra negra le oprimía el pecho. El caballero de Virgo se encontró en un río de sangre, no supo cómo llegó hasta allí, cuando Lee apareció ante él y se puso a reír a carcajadas del asustado Shaka. El caballero de Virgo enseñó una breve sonrisa, mostrando que no tenía miedo ante el ataque de su oponente. El rubio, enfadado abrió sus ojos y pudo aumentar el cosmos al máximo, para poder acabar el combate rápidamente. Lee se queda paralizado al ver los ojos azules del caballero de Virgo, la armadura de Lee se empezaba a evaporar, Shaka estaba enfadado de que ese tipo molesto se metiera en los sueños de Calistra y tenía que poner fin a sus torturas. Lee no se pudo defender de los ataques sucesivos de Shaka, el caballero de oro, empezó a quitarle los sentiros, hasta que decidió ir a por la vista. Cuando se la quitó, Lee desapareció, dando la sensación de que se había despertado. Shaka cerró los ojos y dio por terminada la pelea. _

Shaka se despertó con dificultares respiratorias, parecía que el ataque de la Opresión le había afectado en el exterior, necesitaba beber agua urgentemente o pedir ayuda para poder respirar. Sus compañeros estaban a su lado y le empezaron a ayudar para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Saga preocupado por el estado de Shaka.

—No... no te preocupes... estoy bien...—intentó recobrar el aliento e intentó hablar—un hombre nos atacó... era capaz de entrar en los... sueños... y provocar pesadillas. Con ese hombre molestando no podemos comunicarnos a través de los sueños, no pude darle las pautas a seguir a Calistra—

—Desde el exterior, deberían dar con ese tipo y acabar con él, para que no vuelva a entrar en los sueños—dijo Dohko convencido de que así no iba a molestar.

—Eso he pensado yo... pero... no creo que sepan... donde está...—sigue con la dificultad de respirar, pero siguió hablando—pero si acabamos con él desde el exterior... como Dohko a dicho, podremos hablar sin interrupciones—

—Shaka... más tonto no puedes ser... es que creo que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, pero los demás no lo ven—interrumpió Deathmask faltándole al respeto a su compañero.

El caballero de Virgo se quedó mirando a su compañero, tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca, pero Saga se interpuso entre los dos. Pero Shura tenía que saltar con algo, para defender a Shaka de las palabras de Deathmask.

—Deathmask, deja de tocar los huevos, no estamos aquí para discutir de tonterías y perder el tiempo con insultos, si quieres salir de aquí, deja de interrumpir—

—¿Porqué no me dejáis terminar?—se quejó Deathmask, que parecía que tenía una idea—Shaka es capaz de sacarnos de aquí, pero de otra forma—

—Venga listo, ¿cuéntanos cuál es esa otra forma?—se burló Aioria poniéndole morros a su compañero.

—Shaka puede teletransportarse, viajar entre dimensiones y planos astrales, es posible que puede salir de aquí sin mover un dedo—explicó Deathmask con tranquilidad, pensando que eso era una buena idea.

—Deathmask... tienes razón, pero el sello bloquea mis poderes, además, ya intenté teletransportarme y es inútil—

Deathmask se desilusionó al escuchar a su compañero, le dolía bastante pensar que no iba a poder salir de aquel lugar, tenía ganas de volver a Paolini y protegerle, pero no quería darse por vencido, su deber era vencer a aquella nueva amenaza que se acercaba. Shura se le quedó mirando, al igual que Deahtmask, estaba ansioso por salir de allí y ver a Xhenia, que para él era Minerva, pero para verla tenía que salir y buscar una idea. Él miró a Camus, se quedó pensativo, si no funcionaban los sueños tenía que haber otra solución para comunicarse con el exterior. Shura se quedó en posición pensativa, miró a Camus que estaba a su lado y le vino algo a la cara cuando miró a otra parte, fijándose atentamente en Mu. Con aquella visión se le vino a la mente la idea de la telepatía, éste miró a Camus y le susurró al oído lo que tenía en mente, parecía que el caballero de Acuario estaba de acuerdo, porque ninguno había usado aquella habilidad hasta el momento, aunque no estaba seguro, porque no sabe en que podría estar pensando Shaka o Mu. Saga miró al español y al francés cuchicheando, con eso se dió cuenta de que ambos vecinos habían planeado algún plan y que seguramente tenía que escuchar los demás, porque Shura y Camus también son inteligentes. Saga se volvió hacia sus compañeros para interrumpirles y decirles de que alguien tenía una gran idea, hasta que le echó el ojo a los dos vecinos.

—Bien, mequetrefes, ¿podemos saber en qué pensáis? ¿conocer vuestras ideas?—preguntó Saga inclinándose hacia adelante y con las manos en las caderas.

Shura y Camus se miraron entre ellos, tenían que contar lo que tenían en mente, aunque les parecía una tontería, porque seguramente Mu o Shaka lo intentaron, pero como sus compañeros estaban atentos a que los dos vecinos soltaran la idea, pues no tuvieron otra que hablar.

—Bueno...—suspiró Shura, porque sabía que no tenía otra que soltarlo todo—Hemos pensado, Camus y yo, que la comunicación a través de los sueños sea algún tipo de telepatía. Es posible, que si Mu o Shaka intentan probar la telepatía sin usar los sueños, es posible que tengamos éxito y contactemos con el exterior, sé que es una idea alocada, pero es una de las soluciones... ¿no creen? ¿O también el sello os bloquean comunicaros por ese medio?—

—¡Shura!—interrumpió Aldebarán con un fuerte grito—eres un genio, para algo tienes la cabeza hombre, no solo para bailar sevillanas, escuchar a Camela o para cocinar aquellos platos españoles tan ricos que haces—

—Tienes razón Shura, la verdad es que no hemos usado aún la telepatía, es verdad lo que dices sobre los sueños de Shaka, como bien explicas, es un tipo de telepatía y el sello no lo ha bloqueado, tenemos que intentarlo—se entusiasmó Mu al escuchar la magnífica idea de su compañero.

Kiki estaba en la torre de Jamir, asomado por el balcón donde solía hablar con su maestro o vigilaba, por si algún visitante viniera a que le arreglaran la armadura, recordaba los momentos en los que Mu se dedicaba a arreglarlas y el pequeño Kiki lo observaba desde el balcón. Echaba de menos las risas, los entrenamientos y la compañía de su maestro, pero tenía que superarlo y pensar que su maestro en algún lugar, estará feliz y pensando que había sido su mejor alumno. Kiki cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, a respirar en el ambiente y sentir el débil cosmos de su maestro. Pero una voz tranquila y amable interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que se pusiera contento, porque esa voz le hizo muy feliz.

—_Kiki... ¿me oyes? Dame alguna señal para saber si esto funciona, dime algo amigo_—

—_¡Mu!_—gritó contento Kiki al escuchar la voz de su maestro que lo había dado por muerto.

—_Funciona, bien, Shura es un genio_—se puso muy contento Mu.

—_Saluda a los demás de mi parte—_dijo Kiki mientras sacaba la lengua.

—_Al final los sueños de Shaka no son los únicos que pueden ayudar, también la telepatía_—

—¿_Entonces ya no vas a necesitarme para los sueños?_—preguntó Shaka interrumpiendo la conversación de Mu y Kiki.

—_¡Shaka!_—gritó el nombre del caballero de oro, el pequeño Kiki con alegría.

—_Shaka, esta conversación es entre Kiki y yo, pero si quieres, puedes hablar. Además, como puedes usar también la telepatía, podrías contactar con El Santuario y avisar de que encuentren al caballero que te atacó en el sueño_—le comentó Mu a su compañero—_Además... es de locos hablarme ahora telepáticamente si en estos momentos estás aquí a mi lado_—

—_Será, por qué quiero saber que planes tienes_—

—_Vale Shaka—_sonrió Mu a su compañero que estaba a su lado meditando.

—_Bueno chicos... me gustaría saber qué queréis de mi... ¿para qué os puedo ayudar?_—preguntó Kiki interrumpiendo la conversación entre Mu y Shaka.

—_Kiki, necesito que busques a una persona_—

—_¿A quién?—_preguntó Kiki con la intención de ayudar a los caballeros de oro.

—_Necesito que busques a Neo, él es el único que sabe cómo sacarnos de aquí, además... creo que necesitará resucitar a Shion para encontrar su libro de hechizos y conjuros, donde tiene los tipos de sellos y de cómo romperlos, es importante que Neo sepa de esto_—le explicó Mu.

—_¿Era tú hermano? ¿El que se fue por el mundo para...?—_

—_Búscalo, vete por Jamir, porque estoy seguro de que no está por el mundo, solo por las ruinas de nuestro pueblo, intenté una vez contactar con él, pero tiene la mente sellada, como si no quisiera hablar conmigo, seguro que fue por qué le dije que le diera el libro de los Sellos a mi maestro Shion... —_Mu se empezó a dar en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que su maestro estaba muerto, aunque Neo, podría resucitarle y pedirle ayuda.

—_Shion está muerto, pero Neo puede resucitarle. Fijo que ese libro estará en la casa del Patriarca—_

—_Mu, Kiki... dejármelo a mí, pediré a los caballeros de plata que están vivos que vayan a buscarlo, aunque sería más convincente que Kiki buscara a tu hermano y resucitara a Shion, pero seguro que tu maestro no le va a dar el libro por las buenas—_comentó Shaka.

—_Intentaré dar con él, tengo muchas ganas de verlo y preguntarle cosas, espero que acepte a ayudar_—dijo Kiki pensando en lo que podría decirle Neo.

—_Bien, Mu, yo voy a contactar con algún conocido del Santuario—_dijo Shaka desconectándose de las mentes de sus compañeros.

Mu y Kiki se despidieron, el pequeño tenía una aventura que realizar, buscar al hermano de Mu por las ruinas de su pueblo.

Los caballeros de bronce habían llegado hasta Grecia, habían planeado todos ayudar a romper el sello de los caballeros de oro. Cuando llegaron hasta el Santuario, se dirigieron hacia la plaza donde estaban los caballeros de oro. Los miraron y sintieron pena por sus expresiones de la cara. Ellos con un saludo se despidieron de los caballeros de oro, pero cuando se iban, se encontraron con Marin, Shaina, Rheda, Xhenia y la joven Calistra que quería ver a Shaka por primera vez en persona, aunque sea una roca. Seiya preguntó a Marin quien era la joven y le respondió amablemente, hasta que se saludaron amablemente estrechándose la mano. Detrás de las muchachas estaba Spartan apoyado contra una columna y acompañado por el pequeño Paolini, que era el que tenía el capricho de ver a su hermano. Spartan saludó a los caballeros de bronce, pero con poca gana, nunca se olvidaba de aquellas luchas, en las que sus compañeros murieron, por culpa de que el Patriarca les ordenara matar a Atenea. Spartan, decidió comentar a los caballeros de bronce, que había un caballero de plata que lo habían dado por muerto.

—Vaya... ¿hace cuanto que no os veo?—dijo con seriedad Spartan ante la presencia de los caballeros de bronce.

—No queremos peleas, venimos para ayudar a romper el sello de los caballeros de oro—se puso muy furioso Seiya ante las palabras del caballero sin constelación.

—¿Os acordáis de cierto caballero, que cayó por un barranco y le habíais dado por muerto?—preguntó Spartan señalando a los caballeros de bronce con su dedo.

—Espera... ¿el tipo de los cuervos?—preguntó Seiya que parecía que no se acordaba de su nombre.

—¡Si, ese! Jamian, está vivo y por vuestra culpa está paralítico en una cama—

—Eso le pasa por meterse con Saori—se quejó Seiya.

—Xhenia, estos son los tipos que le dejaron en ese estado, estos son los culpables de que Jamian no pueda ni decir una sola palabra—

Todos no sabían quién era Xhenia, hasta que ella se hizo ver, empezó a tener cierto odio hacia los caballeros de bronce, no perdonaba aquel daño que le había ocasionado a su hermano menor. Sin darse cuenta, Hyoga se quedó mirando fijamente la figura de la joven, era como si fuera una escultura tallada con delicadeza. Rheda se acercó a Spartan y le dijo que ese no era el momento para pelearse, pero el joven se negaba hacer caso a las palabras de su amiga, se trataba de su amigo Jamian, que seguía tumbado en aquella cama, donde estuvo demasiado tiempo en coma, que por suerte, hace unos días, pudo mencionar el nombre de su hermana, dando señales de vida y de que no había perdido la memoria. Los caballeros de bronce empezaron a sentirse culpables por lo que habían hecho, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se pusieron así. Shaina fue la siguiente en pedir disculpas y en decir que ella fue la que le dejó morir en aquel barranco y no lo había rescatado en su momento. Xhenia empezó a odiarla, eso era imperdonable, aunque Jamian era un cobarde era un gran muchacho por boca de la joven amazona. Pero no se quedó callada.

—No era un mal muchacho...—murmuró en voz baja, hasta que alzó la voz hacia los caballeros de bronce—¡Os odio a todos!—

Ella se fue de allí llorando, Hyoga fue tan educado que salió detrás de ella. Todos se sintieron mal por lo ocurrido, Seiya sobretodo, fue el que agachó la cabeza disculpándose por lo ocurrido. Calistra se sentía mal ante lo ocurrido, pero una voz serena contacta con ella desde su mente.

—_Calistra... soy yo, Shaka—_

Calistra se puso tan contenta, que avisó a todos de que Shaka se estaba comunicando con ella telepáticamente. Todos se entusiasmaron con la noticia y se amontonaron junto a ella, para saber que quería Shaka de ella, si quería dar algunas pautas a seguir o algo, para salir de allí.

—_Calistra, ni se te ocurra, a ti y a todos los demás, dormir. Diles que den con el tipo de las pesadillas y que le den muerte—_

Calistra les repitió la misma frase que Shaka le había dicho, todos los caballeros de bronce y de plata se quedaron de acuerdo ante las pautas a seguir del caballero de Virgo, Seiya estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar a los caballeros de oro a salir de allí, su misión era esa, buscar a ese hombre y darle muerte, como bien dijo Shaka.

En Japón...

—Saori... ¿porqué decidiste no ayudar a los caballeros de oro?—perguntó Tatsumi confuso por lo ocurrido ayer.

—Porqué no sé cómo romper el sello, solo los caballeros de oro pueden conseguirlo... solo ellos...—

¿Volverá Lee hacer de las suyas? ¿Podrá Kiki dar con Neo? ¿Seiya y sus amigos vencerán a Lee? ¿Podrá Hyoga hablar con Xhenia y convencerla de que no se enfade? ¿Neo aceptará resucitar a Shion para pedirle el Libro de los Sellos?

**A las preguntas de Jabed. Sobre Saori ella ha mencionado por qué no va a resucitarlos en este capítulo, seguro que tendrá alguna razón. Shion sigue muerto, pero es la pieza más importante para rescatar a los caballeros de oro, él tiene el Libro de los Sellos de Neo, que es el único que puede romper el sello.**

**Estoy pensando que Saori recapacite y viaje a Grecia para ayudar también, aún tiene que salir cierto caballero y aún no lo hice salir :P**

**Espero que os guste y gracias por comentar, como os dije, es lo que me da ánimos y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, por que se que hay gente que le gusta y eso me alegra mucho. Gracias ^^**


	8. El ataque a la isla de Andrómeda

**Aquí dejo otro capítulo, estuve descansando estos dos día de tanto escribir, por eso me ausenté :P. Aquí aparecen nuevos demonios, más abajo pondré qué demonios son. Aquí saldrá el caballero del que tanto hablé y aquí habrá un beso.**

**El ataque a la isla de Andrómeda**

El hermoso paisaje del volcán de la Isla de Andrómeda, llamaba la atención de los recién llegados. Reda y Spica se dedicaban a enseñar a los nuevos, ya que Albiore estaba muerto y no había quien pudiera entrenar a los chicos de la isla. Los dos amigos se tumbaron en la playa y contemplaron el cielo despejado que estaba siendo cubierto por culpa del volcán. Ambos descansaban de un día largo, donde tuvieron que entrenar a los chicos, para que algún día consiguieran las armaduras que estaban en la isla. Reda se le vino el recuerdo en el que Albiore los entrenaba, no sabía que eso era tan duro como parecía, no sabía si pedirle a algún caballero de plata el trabajo de entrenador, no estaban preparados para todo aquel trabajo. Spica, cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el aire del lugar, el silencio se desvaneció cuando un fuerte ruido alteró la tranquilidad de los dos jóvenes caballeros. Giraron sus cabezas y vieron salir de las cabañas una gran humareda, no parecía del volcán, si no de algún incendio o algún destrozo ocasionado por alguien con un cosmos como el que estaban sintiendo. Los dos salieron disparados y sus visiones eran espantosas. Un hombre de cabellos negros y armadura azul oscuro, con algún tono color lava, del cual parecía que le caía lava de sus hombres. Se pudo contemplar cómo había provocado unos pequeños montículos de los cuales salía lava, éste, observa a los dos jóvenes caballeros y les enseño una sonrisa lasciva, el hombre se acercó a los muchachos causándoles el terror en sus cuerpos, daba miedo y sus ojos rojos transmitían un cosmos demoníaco del cual Reda y Spica no pudieron explicar de dónde pudo salir aquel hombre.

—Interesante—dijo el hombre con aquella sonrisa.

Reda y Spica dieron varios hacia atrás a causa del miedo, pero el pelirosa miró a su compañero y sin miedo atacó con su cadena al hombre. La cadena agarró con fuerza el brazo de su enemigo, pero un extraño poder de fuego quemó el hierro de la cadena. Spica fue el siguiente en atacar, pero el hombre hizo lo mismo pero esta vez agarró la cadena del peliazul y la quemó por completo. Éste empezó a pegarles una paliza a base de patadas y puñetazos, dejando a los dos muchachos en el suelo malheridos. El hombre se acercó y abrió su palma de la mano con la intención de matarlos con algún ataque, pero una voz lo interrumpe.

—¡Alto Disios!—

El hombre giró la cabeza y vio a otro hombre, de armadura negra, también con algún tinte del color del fuego, era pelirrojo y bastante alto. El joven, se acercó al otro y le bajó bruscamente la mano, era como si fuera el que mandaba de los dos. Reda y Spica se dieron cuenta que el otro caballero tenía el cosmos más terrorífico que el de su compañero, pero al parecer era el más tranquilo de los dos. Empezaron a escuchar sus discusiones y al parecer se dieron cuenta de lo que buscaban.

—No hemos venido aquí a causar el caos—refunfuñó el pelirrojo con rostro de enfado.

—Tranquilo Sabo, pero sabes perfectamente como me gusta la lava y aquí hay mucha, para usarla para destruir pueblos y matar gente—dijo calmadamente el hombre de cabellos negros.

—Disios, a veces pareces estúpido. Recuerda lo que hizo Satán con Hades y Pandora cuando fueron derrotados y no consiguieron lo que nuestro señor quería—

—Sabo, te entiendo, tienes miedo de que te torture, te castre y te queme en el fuego del infierno... ¿no es así?—se burló Disios de su compañero enseñando su sonrisa lasciva.

—Venga, busquemos en el interior del volcán el hueco del cual dicen que se esconde la cadena de oro del primer caballero de Virgo, quisiera saber si tan poderosa era, para algo la quiere Satán—ordenó Sabo con aquella cara seria.

En El Santuario...

La rabia recorría por su cuerpo, Xhenia no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Spartan, sobre todo, en las palabras de culpabilidad de los caballeros de bronce, al admitir que ellos fueron los que habían tirado por aquel barranco a su hermano Jamian. Ella no pudo evitar llorar y notar su máscara húmeda, cosa que le daba vergüenza. Un frío helador se aproximaba a ella, Xhenia podía sentirlo, hasta que giró su mirada y vio al caballero del cisne que parecía preocupado por la joven, que había salido de la Plaza corriendo sin haberla detenido para hablar con ella. Xhenia no lo miró a los ojos, lo ignoraba y sabía que era uno de ellos. Hyoga se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

—Mis hermanos están arrepentidos por lo ocurrido con vuestro hermano. Yo la verdad no estaba en el momento de su caída, además, habían otros caballeros de bronce que no tienen nada que ver con lo ocurrido—le habló Hyoga sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Dejarme sola, no quiero hablar con ústed—

La joven intentó evitar la mirada del joven, aquellos ojos azules la ponía nerviosa y aquellos cabellos rubios eran hermosos bajo la luz del sol, pero ella siempre estuvo interesada en otra persona, del cual él nunca le había correspondido y sobre todo, por que en muchas ocasiones la rechazaba porque él ya estaba enamorado de la diosa Atenea. Hyoga entendió aquel rechazo por parte de ella, sabía que tenía que levantarse de aquel escalón y marcharse, pero Xhenia interrumpió su marcha pidiéndole algo muy importante.

—Salvarle... por favor... —

—¿A quién?—preguntó Hyoga sin saber que quería decir la joven.

—A Shura... —

Hyoga se dio cuenta de que esa joven no iba a ser para él, además, de ser una mujer mucho más mayor que ella, cosa que le gustaba a él, no le importaba la edad, ni tampoco los sentimientos que sintiera ella por otro, además, de que su corazón al verla por primera vez, palpitaba tan deprisa que por poco le daba un infarto. Hyoga se acercó a ella y sin miedo la miró al rostro escondido de Xhenia.

—¿Qué mira?—preguntó Xhenia muy asustada ante la proximidad del joven.

—¿Me permites?—

Hyoga intentó quitarle la máscara a la joven, pero antes de que intentara hacer algo, ella le agarró la mano y enfadada intentó pegarle una bofetada, pero el caballero del cisne frenó el golpe con su mano. Él la miró fijamente, no sabía ni su color de ojos y tampoco sabía cómo era su rostro, pero él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber si se había fijado en una mujer que valga la pena mirar, el corazón de Xhenia le iba a mil, los ojos azules de Hyoga no paraban de mirarla y sus cabellos rubios rozaban el rostro cubierto de la joven a causa del viento. El joven, acercó sus labios y la besó en los de la máscara de la joven, ella intentó empujarlo, pero no se podía resistir a los encantos de un joven tan guapo como él, pero ella no podía quitarse la máscara ante él, no podía dejarse tocar por él, su corazón estaba ocupado, aunque Shura nunca le aceptara como mujer.

En Jamir, Avtivoos estaba mejor, ya daba vueltas de un lado para otro, Neo lo podía observar de pie, contemplando el cuerpo delgado del joven, sin su armadura y con el torso desnudo. El muriano le preguntaba muchas cosas para saber quién era, le contaba su vida y hacía lo mismo con el joven de cabellos morados, pero Avtivoos tenía una preocupación que le quemaba en el corazón, como una mala sensación desde algún lugar del mundo.

—¿Le ocurre algo? Te veo nervioso, aunque por lo menos te hice sonreír que era lo que importa—

—Lo de hacerme reír se lo agradezco mucho, sobre tu pregunta... siento como dos de mis compañeros están haciendo de las suyas, no sé donde, pero es como si... buscaran algo—se quedó pensativo, hasta que se le vino un recuerdo.

_Avtivoos, Xylonos y otro joven desconocido, con los mismos rasgos que los otros dos muchachos, se arrodillaron ante un ser de cuernos y aspecto demoníaco. Estaba de espalda a ellos, hasta que volteó la mirada y los vio con aquellos ojos rojos. Era tenebroso y el joven Avtivoos se asustó al ver tal ser. El demonio se acercó a ellos y los miró atentamente. En la sala se presentó otros dos caballeros, que se arrodillaron también, detrás de los tres jóvenes._

_—Mi señor, hemos localizado el lugar exacto—comentó el pelirrojo con la cabeza agachada._

_—Bien Sabo, tu irás con Disios al lugar donde pueda estar la cadena de oro, cuando deis con ella traérmela por favor—ordenó aquel ser._

_—De acuerdo mi Señor, estaremos aquí cuando tengamos la cadena—_

Avtivoos lo entendió todo, parecía que Sabo y Disios estaban tras aquella cadena, por aquella razón, el caballero de Satán sentía aquella mala vibración. Neo pareció que le había leído la mente y se levantó de aquella cama para acercarse al joven, le agarró por los hombros con cariño y lo miró con aquella calma, transmitía confianza y Avtivoos tenía que contarle todo a Neo, no sabía por qué su piel se estremecía cuando las suaves manos del pelimorado lo rozaba, pero el momento se interrumpió cuando apareció Kiki y los descubrió en plan cariñoso.

—¿Kiki?—se sorprendió Neo al ver al pequeño.

Kiki corrió hacia Neo y lo abrazó, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero el aprendiz de Mu sentía como el otro hombre era sospechoso, no le gustaba, pero notaba como si no fuera una mala persona. Algo no iba bien y Kiki quería saberlo todo, pero antes tenía que pedirle a Neo lo que los caballeros de oro querían de él.

—Neo, por favor, ayuda a los caballeros de oro, resucita a Shion y pídele que te devuelva el Libro de los Sellos—

—¿El Libro de los Sellos? Espera... Mu era uno de los caballeros de oro... entonces... esa sensación de mal estar era por que... ¡ESTÁ DENTRO DE UN SELLO!

En el vacío...

Shura tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien en el exterior, no era por los demonios, también por Xhenia, siempre se pasaba con ella, pero la quería y estaba convencido de que era su amiga, su hermana y su amor de la infancia Minerva. Era como si su corazón le dijera de que si no salía de allí y la iba a perder para siempre por su estupidez. Mu se acercó a él y le dijo que habían localizado a Neo, Shura lo miró y le enseñó una sonrisa fría. Todos los caballeros de oro tenían la confianza de que iban a conseguir salir de esa, pero Dohko estaba inquieto, empezaba a sentir algo, pero Shaka le adivinó la mente y le dijo lo que el caballero de libra pensaba.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? No me suenan para nada esos dos Cosmos de la Isla de Andrómeda—

—Esos cosmos son demoníacos, eso quiere decir que mis sospechas sobre... Satán... eran ciertas... tenemos que salir cuanto antes Shaka, porque si estamos aquí encerrados un día más o una semana entera, Atenea va a morir...—

En la Isla de Andrómeda.

Spica se levantó con la ayuda de un palo, tenía que detener a esos dos tipos, así que ayudó a su amigo Reda y le prometió de que podían detenerlos, aunque murieran en el intento. Pero ante ellos June aparecía, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar y derrotar a aquellos dos caballeros demoníacos que querían arrebatar la cadena de oro del Primer caballero de Virgo.

—Venga chicos, podremos los tres con ellos dos—

—June, uno usa el fuego—dijo doloroso Spica que ayudaba a su amigo.

—¿Fuego? Ese tipo dijo algo de lava, estoy seguro de que hará estallar la isla con nosotros en ella, tenemos que hacer algo—

—Tranquilo Reda, vamos a por ellos, los detendremos—

En la plaza de El Santuario...

Todos se sentaron en un bordillo del lugar, estaban contemplando el decorado y la roca de los caballeros de oro, hasta que una cadena agarró a Shun por la muñeca, solo para llamar la atención. El joven de cabellos verdes alzó la mirada y se sorprendió ante la presencia de aquel muchacho de armadura negra y cabellos verdes oscuros.

—No puede ser, estabas muerto—

—Estaba muerto ante tus ojos, pero me recogieron y me curaron, ahora estoy para ayudar y avisarte de que la Isla de Andrómeda está siendo atacada—

—Andrómeda Negra... ¿podemos saber vuestro nombre?—preguntó Shun mirando atentamente a su doble subido en una de las columnas de la plaza.

—Cefiro... llámame Cefiro—el joven le sonrió y bajó ante los caballeros de bronce transmitiendo sus confianza hacia ellos.

—_Al parecer no era tan mala gente como parecía_—pensó Shun que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron y le dieron la bienvenida al grupo, aunque parecía que su intención era otra. Seiya se sentía incómodo ante su presencia, como si de quisiera hacerles daño. Cefiro lo miró con una mirada seria y luego volvió a lo que estaba. Hyoga llegó y vio al joven caballero de Andrómeda Negra y se sorprendió bastante, al igual que Seiya, empezó a desconfiar de él.

¿Quiénes son los caballeros que atacaron la Isla de Andrómeda? ¿Hyoga y Xhenia podrán acabar juntos o ella lo rechazará por el amor que siente por Shura? ¿Qué diablos hacer Andrómeda Negra vivo? ¿Resucitarán a Shion con éxito para conseguir el Libro de los Sellos? ¿Para qué quiere Satán la Cadena de Oro del primer caballero de Virgo?

**Los dos demonios son: Guayota, el demonio que habita el Teide (este caballero es de nacionalidad española) y el otro representa a uno de los grandes presidentes del infierno y a este si o si, lo tendría que enfrentar un caballero de plata, estamos ante el primer caballero de Satán que es capaz de dar un buen combate, al igual que Guayota. Sabo representa a Caim.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, a ver qué tal pelea June, aunque va a ser difícil :P **

**Sobre Xhenia y Hyoga, ella nunca se fijará en él, aunque el caballero del cisne vaya a insistir de verle el rostro. **


End file.
